Bratz The Troubles Chapter 20 What Happens At Styles High, Spreads
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 20 "What Happens At Styles High, Spreads"

"Don't give that away!" Yasmin screamed lunging toward a fur coat.

"Why? None of us have ever used it." Cloe said, dropping the fur coat before Yasmin ran into her.

"My mom would love me if I gave it to her!" Yasmin replied, grabbing the coat and hugging it tightly.

"You are now, officially weird." Jade said, tossing Yasmin a shirt to hang up. "Tell me again why your mom is making US put up the clothes?" She asked, tossing more clothes to Yasmin.

"Because she said if we do a good job making outfits and such, she might just let us go to Utah in the winter. Cloe replied, dressing a mannequin in clothes. Yasmin groaned, she hated traveling. The only reason she ever did travel was to hang out with her best friends also because she could spread news about her animal alliance club.

"Fair enough." Jade said, dressing a mannequin.

"Question." Yasmin said putting a finger up in the air and biting her bottom lip. "Why do I have to organize the clothes while you two do the fun?" She asked, tapping her foot.

"Because uh" Cloe began.

"Duh, because you're all orginizey and we're not." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"You think I'm stupid enough to fall for THAT?" Yasmin said twirling. The boys walked in. "Good you're here." She pushed the clothes towards the boys.

"Uhhh." Cameron said. "Thanks Yas, but this isn't my style." He held up the brown pleated mini skirt.

"No duh, organize them dipthong." She replied, while dressing a mannequin.

"Yeah, dipthong!" Eric said, punching Cameron's arm in a friendly way.

"Oh and you two have to help him." Yasmin said crossing her arms.

"WHAT?!" Koby and Eric shouted in unison.

"Must I repeat myself?" Yasmin said. She turned back to her half dressed mannequin to finish her masterpiece. The boys grumbled and got to work, separating plaid from stripes and neutral colors to neon colors.

"Alright girls." Cloe's mom said walking in. "Oh, and guys." She added. "Come with me to your dressing rooms where you can put on your outfits for the Fund Raiser." Everybody stopped what they were doing and followed her. The boys dressed quickly in their tuxedos, while the girls took their time. First to step out was Cloe. She had her hair partially up, and partially down. It was curled perfectly. She had on a light mint green dress that went to her knees. For shoes she had on 3 inch white sparkly heels. In the middle of the dress was a big gold belt/sash without a buckle. The dress had silver diamond flowers on it as a little pattern.

"Gorgeous." Cameron said, not able to keep his eyes off of her. Next to walk out was Jade. She had her hair in a fancy bun, which highlighted her collarbones. Her dress also went to her knees. It was a hot pink, with a dark pink sash in the middle and light pink flower in the middle of that. The bottom of it was ruffly, and it was strapless. Her shoes were gold and 3 inches

"Amazing." Koby said, taking Jade's hand and kissing it. Next to walk out was Yasmin. Her dress went a bit further then her knees, but not very far. Her hair was fully down and curly, but with a poof on top of her head which was just the right size. Her dress was a gorgeous shade of purple, with diamond studded flowers with their stems in the chest ad stomach area. Her dress was also strapless and she had black 2 inch heels. Eric was speechless, the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth was drool. Yasmin smiled, he was adorable. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug in the world. They all walked in together, couple after to couple, until BAM. Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin stopped. They say Jule, laughing at the clothes that were put up.

"Who put this ugly piece of shit together?" Jule said, pointing to Cloe's outfit. Cloe was steamed. Her face turned red with anger, before she could stomp up and beat the shit out of Jule, the guys held her back. She kicked her feet in the air and screamed.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? NASTY WHORE. UGLY PIECE OF SHIT, YOU COCK SUCKING HOE." Cloe broke free a stomped back to her room, where she locked herself in and cried in her beautiful dress. Yasmin, Jade, Cameron, Eric, and Koby ran after her, sitting by her door and listening to her sob the whole time the event happened.

"Ugh I just wish we could come up with rumors about Jule that would make her cry." Yasmin said, tapping her chin.

"Maybe, we can." Jade said, having a devilish grin on her face.


End file.
